<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>儿子 by Lucere_Aeresta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602946">儿子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta'>Lucere_Aeresta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese History RPF, 三国</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 玄亮 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>逗比吐槽文</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>刘备/诸葛亮</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>儿子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮愈发地觉得，刘备是个很三俗的人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">好吧，他虽然也读过当朝著名的私立大学，虽然也拿到了毕业证——当然在班上是打狼的，虽然也算是看过一些书，没事掉个书袋还能把人唬得一愣一愣。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">这一切都不能够掩盖他很三俗的本质。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮并不是个热衷于反三俗的人，他也从来不自诩主流，然而对于三俗，当观众和当捧哏的感觉完全不同。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">虽然我给你打工！但是士可杀不可辱！是可忍什么都可忍……咦哪里不对。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">所以当刘备很欠地再次拿他开心说“我家二毛要是活着就有你这么大了”的时候，他还是默默地忍住了把笔丢在他脸上的冲动。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“主公，给儿子取名，不能取这样不吉利的，你看夭折了不是？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“此话怎讲？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“总是提什么二毛，容易被天上的神仙叫走会商去的。”他清了清嗓子，“当年卢老师没教过你，思想偏激要不得？父爱泛滥也算其中之一。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">看着刘备的囧表情，他第一次有了逗哏的快感。于是他低下头笑吟吟地继续盘账了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“行啦，以后不开这种玩笑了。”刘备也在翻着手上的工作，“你可比儿子好多了。”说着他把脸凑上去，低声说，“儿子再孝顺，也不能陪我共度春宵。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">蘸饱了墨的笔终于丢了出去，刘备洗脸的时候，第一次体验了一把有胡子的模样。还蛮帅的，他想。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">最近事务并不多，刘备也就能腾出更多的功夫和他的军师享受鱼水之欢——没错，这就是诸葛亮觉得刘备三俗的起源。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">当时自己刚到这里那会儿，刘备的俩兄弟不服，刘备很严肃地说“我得军师，如鱼得水”。诸葛亮刚听到这句话的时候感动的眼泪哗哗的，觉得这句话和刘备的形象都正直的如同任何一个主流界。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">直到后来两个人第一次缱绻于床笫之上，刘备心满意足地趴在诸葛亮耳边说，“我现在觉得我简直是个文学家。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“为什么？”诸葛亮颇为享受，没有多想什么，随口一接。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备嘻嘻一笑，“如鱼得水，如鱼得水……多形象的比喻。你看现在，是不是就这样，我……在你的里面……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">后来很长时间以来，诸葛亮最后悔的事，就是当初只咬他一口太轻了——应当把他一脚踹下去才对。只可惜当时贪恋享受，居然都忍了，太不像话。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮呀诸葛亮，你还是太年轻了，斗不过这老油条。这天晚上躺在刘备的身下任其摆弄的时候，诸葛亮对自己说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备似乎看穿他的心思，笑嘻嘻地在他身上啄吻，“怎么，不服？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“哪敢？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“想反攻就直说，我让着你。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮哼了一声，“玄受文没前途的，他们都不可逆精神洁癖。要不是你还算根好黄瓜跟我借光，早就人气落到末位了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“是呀是呀，备得军师，乃天恩浩荡，怎敢不珍惜？不过放心，我不会因为喜欢你而去做出什么丧心病狂的事儿的，比如杀其他手下呀比如对你非打即骂呀……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮又哼了一声，把手指揉进他的头发里，“你以后再手欠看了什么不像话的玩意，可别拿来雷我。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备哼哼唧唧地用舌尖侍弄他的敏感之处，诸葛亮忍不住呻吟出来，刘备扶着他的膝盖，把两腿分的更大一些。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">就在诸葛亮觉得害羞想要去吹灯的时候，忽然刘备的动作停了下来，轻轻地咦了一声。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“怎么，觉得我的尺寸比你大，不好意思了？”诸葛亮红着脸，本着以牙还牙的精神，以三俗抗争三俗。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“不，你脚踝上的……这是伤疤？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“唔……我小的时候脚踝受过重伤，后来好了，落了疤痕。怎么忽然问这个？”身体里烧着火，他可不想这时候就冷下来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备凑上前来，用手指抚弄的诸葛亮的脸颊，他的脸贴的很近，好像在观察什么似的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“孔明，你……”他顿了顿，似乎想问什么，“受伤的时候的事情，你还记得么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮烦躁地摇了摇头，“这时候别说这个。”说着他翻身把刘备压在身下，自己用手去寻他的炽热。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“难得孔明想换个姿势。”刘备眯着眼笑，双手扶住他的腰——想起了一些往事，似乎手上的感觉都熟悉了起来。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">那是二十年前的事情了，当年的刘备，也就只有现在的诸葛亮这么大的年岁。只不过当时的他除了年纪，和现在的诸葛亮可没有一点共同之处，比如他当时就很三俗，比如他当时很狼狈，比如他当时是自己创业两手空空……若非要找什么共同点，大概就是，没儿子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">本来他是有一个儿子的。他成年以后就娶了甘夫人，转过年生了个大胖小子，当时高兴得不行。可惜那孩子命薄，某一日一伙贼寇进了村子，甘夫人浑身是血地被他揪出来，儿子却没能保住。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">虽然失去了儿子的刘备不至于像祥林嫂似的揣着个孩子的小鞋到处絮烦，但偶尔想起来，还是会感伤不已。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">那日他随毋丘毅大军行军路过下邳，碰到一伙黄巾贼正在抢劫百姓，刘备看不过眼，领着自己那点可怜的军队冲上去拼命。别看他平时三俗，其实这三俗都是出于对平民的尊重合热爱——这才是大家喜闻乐见的东西。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">此时此刻的刘备也算骁勇，引得一众士兵个个踊跃，击溃了敌军。后来才发现，原来此股军队是黄巾军想要抄他们后路的前锋队伍，刘备也因此得了大功，被封为下密丞——当然，这是后话。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">当时打退了贼军的刘备被一群百姓围起来道谢，他并没有借机秀一秀自己引以为豪的三俗段子，只是憨笑拱手说，朝廷义军，自当为百姓解围。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">大家自然又是一阵千恩万谢，却不料人群当中有个稚嫩的声音冷冷道：“若非朝廷昏乱，怎会有这黄巾蜂起；若非黄巾，又怎会有这生民疾苦？朝廷本该定四海平祸乱，令百姓安居；今既不能，解救百姓于疾苦，自是本职之事，何谢可言！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">大家都用“家里那口子出来看佛祖啊”的目光看着说话之人——那是个七八岁的孩子，小脸上全是泥土，跟小花猫似的，一双眼睛倒是清澈而明亮，脸上的表情七个不服八个不忿。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备没有生气，反而笑了：“娃娃，你家大人呢？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“走散了。”小孩理直气壮地回道，毫不害怕。别人有的站着有的跪着，唯独他坐在一堆烂木头上面。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备一眼就瞧到孩子悬空的两腿——脚腕子附近一片全是血，想必是刚才乱军之中所伤。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备叹了口气，跳下马去，伸手抱起那孩子。百姓们担心这孩子冲撞了将军，小命不保，都一个个缩了脖子。刘备却只是摆摆手，“你们都散去吧。”然后他看了看孩子，“跟我回去，我找军医给你治伤，然后派人带你去找你家大人，你看如何？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">那孩子鼓起小嘴，最后还是轻声说：“多谢将军。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你看，你也说谢了吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我谢的是你，可不是你说的什么朝廷义军。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“不一样么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">孩子咧了嘴，抹了一把脸上的泥土，“差远了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备笑了笑，把他安置在自己的马上，抱稳了他，牵起缰绳往回走。看得出来，马背颠簸，孩子疼得厉害，脑门上豆大的汗珠，可是他就是咬着牙，一声不吭。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“哎，我儿子要是活着，今年也有你这么大了。”刘备看着他这样子，莫名地心疼起来——就像心疼自己儿子一般。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“将军，占便宜可不成。”这孩子不是一般的牛气，刘备却愈发觉得有趣了，他的三俗之心，此时此刻正在蠢蠢欲动。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你今年有七八岁的样子？我大你二十年左右，论起来，我们算爷儿俩也不过分。”刘备摸着他的头说道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">那孩子回头看了他一眼，没说什么。刘备弄了个自讨没趣，也只好放慢了速度，免得过于颠簸。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">就这样一路回到军营中，军医忙着治疗伤员，也没空管一个孩子。刘备自己要了药和干净的布，帮那孩子处理伤口。整个脚踝都血肉模糊，看着就知道很疼。然而那孩子盯着他处理伤口的手瞧，脸疼得煞白，也不肯出一声。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“疼就喊出来。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“喊出来……不是也会疼么……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备笑了笑，帮他包扎好伤口，然后端来水帮他把脸洗了干净。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">洗干净以后他才发现，这孩子的脸白净净的，而且五官端正，眼睛亮晶晶的，甚是好看。加上这一张不饶人的小嘴，看起来当是个极聪明的孩子。刘备咂了咂嘴。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“将军又开始怀念爱子了？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“不成，我儿子可没你好看，生多少个都生不出你这样的。”刘备笑道，正巧手下人送来干粮，他掰了一些分给孩子。那孩子道了谢，狼吞虎咽地吃起来，看来是饿了很久。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我说，如果找不到你家人，留下给我当义子如何？”刘备越看越喜欢这孩子，笑嘻嘻地问。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你没听老话说，老婆是别人家的好，儿子是自己家的好？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你这娃娃年纪不大倒是一套一套的。”刘备哭笑不得道，“我这人正好相反，老婆就喜欢自家的糟糠之妻，儿子，倒是觉得别人家的都不错。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“怪蜀黍。”孩子做了个鬼脸，圆乎乎的小脸皱起来跟包子褶儿似的，刘备忍不住上手掐了一把。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我还不到三十，哪儿就怪蜀黍了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“那你还占我大辈！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“年岁不够，辈儿可够呢。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你真三俗。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“三俗有啥不好，大家喜闻乐见。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">孩子嘟起嘴，“总有人不喜欢的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我又不是银子，总不能大家都喜欢我。”刘备继续打趣道。他也不知道怎么的，和一个孩子逗闷子特别有意思。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“反正我就不喜欢你。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">看他一副小大人的样子，一本正经地看着自己，刘备愈发地想笑，“就你这样儿，在学塾里头，最少得五道杠吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">说着他把孩子小心翼翼地抱起来，搁在自己腿上。孩子并没有不快，反而还像是挺享受的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“五道杠算个啥，将来我最少得弄个八道杠。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“八道杠最少是个国家总理了。你个小娃娃口气倒不小。”刘备随着他胡咧道，心里觉得格外的轻松。好像之前一直在打仗行军，闷都要闷死了，来了这么个活宝，有趣得紧。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">天很晚了，也来不及去送他寻家人，刘备就把孩子留在自己帐内过夜。晚上搂着他，那小小的身子热乎乎的，刘备觉得格外心安。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“什么时候不用打仗了，我就专心在家生儿子。”刘备轻声说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">他觉得肉乎乎的小手正在抓他的手腕。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“是不是还要专心弄三俗段子出来哟？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“三俗怎么啦，你不喜欢，有人喜欢。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">孩子咯咯地笑，“我其实也挺喜欢的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">那一夜刘备做了一夜的噩梦。第二天早上起来，发现毛茸茸的脑袋枕着他的手臂，一条腿搭在自己肚子上，压得难受。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">被枕着的手臂整个麻了，刘备想去把他推醒，可是看着那童稚的睡颜，他又不忍心了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">抱了抱那不老实的小肉球，刘备想起自己的夭折的儿子。若非乱世，若非乱世……</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">他还没来得及文艺一把，就发觉那双小手正在抱紧他的另一只手臂，他感觉自己被扭曲成了奇怪的形状。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">……你要是我儿子我早揍你了！</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">他看着那熟睡的小家伙，哭笑不得地想。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">孩子还在用力地抱紧，他觉得那小身体好像在抖。他是在做噩梦么？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">就这样不知道被扭曲了多久，浑身都开始麻了的时候，刘备终于发觉那孩子开始低声哭起来，然后自己睁了眼睛。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“劳驾你……往那边挪挪？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">似乎被看到自己哭，孩子有些不开心，不过随即看到自己枕在刘备的手臂上，他嘟哝了一句“抱歉”，坐起了身子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备笑嘻嘻地伸手戳他的脸，“你做梦还会哭呀，真是一点都想不到。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“不……不许告诉我哥哥！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“没问题。作为交换条件，来，叫我干爹。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">孩子涨红了脸，憋了半天，最后却叹了口气，“不叫，我爹若是活着，可比你年岁大多了！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备愣了一下。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">正巧外面此时吵嚷，有小卒进来问，说外面有妇人寻子，想问问是不是他今天抱回来的这位。刘备刚想开口问，那孩子却摇了摇头，“我娘早就去世了，我连她什么样子都不记得。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">小卒出去了，刘备怜惜地摸了摸孩子的头，“那你现在跟谁过？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我姐弟几个，随大哥去豫章投奔叔父。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我还没问呢，你叫什么名字？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">孩子盯了他看了很久，咧嘴笑了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你这怪蜀黍，才不告诉你！”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">那一夜云雨过后，诸葛亮蜷在刘备的怀里很快地睡去了，刘备却睡不着，反复地思量那个萍水相逢的孩子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">看这脚踝上的伤……刘备直起身子，抚摸着诸葛亮的脚踝。也许是他不错，只可恨那天他到最后也没告诉自己他的名姓。倒是就在刘备要出发的时候，有一少年前来寻弟，正是那孩子的大哥。少年感激不尽，询问刘备名姓，刘备却只是笑道：“你这弟弟就不肯说名字，我也不肯说。将来若是有缘，再相见吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“若是没缘分呢？”那孩子在哥哥怀里，还不忘和他逗闷子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“不会没缘分的，等你八道杠了，我一定会去找你。到时候别翻脸不认人就行。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">就在刘备看着诸葛亮脚踝上的伤痕愣神的时候，诸葛亮不知道什么时候醒了，拍了拍刘备的腰。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“干嘛呢？捡到金子了？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你当年去投奔你叔父的途中，可经过下邳？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮一愣神，“那次途中经过哪里可记不清了。不过说到下邳……我这伤似乎就在那里受的，当时有个将军救了我。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“他是不是很三俗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“嗯，和主公一样三俗。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备的嘴都快咧到后脑勺了，伸手去掐诸葛亮的脸：“叫干爹。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮一愣神，随即脸红了一大片，伸手把刘备的手扒拉下去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备不依不饶地两手捧住他的脸，凑上前去，“这回你可逃不了了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“想不到你还有这癖好……”诸葛亮赌气一般翻身躺下，背冲着刘备，“睡觉。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备从背后把他拥进怀里，赤裸的皮肤贴在一起，暖融融的。刘备用没胡子的下巴蹭诸葛亮的脊背，诸葛亮斜过脸来看着他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“现在你还觉不觉得，儿子是别人家的好了？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“儿子我倒是不清楚，老婆嘛，”他坏笑着戳诸葛亮的脖子，“果然还是自家的好。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮腾地翻过身来，一脸委屈地看着刘备：“干爹，我错了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“还觉得我三俗么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“岂止是三俗，简直是黄暴。你这怪蜀黍……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“好儿子。”刘备笑得格外涎皮，欺身上去，再次点燃了两人的欲望。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“干爹……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“这个时候就别拿这个称呼开心了，很雷的你不知道么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“雷着雷着就习惯了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“习惯不了。你就不怕我被你雷的突然软下来？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“干这事儿之前来段八荣八耻你都不被雷软下来，我才不信你还怕什么雷。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你这不孝子！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我都陪你共度春宵啦比一般孝子强多了！呀……干爹……轻点……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你够啦！”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>